Embarrassing Stuff
by iGirChan
Summary: Dave and Kanaya...its all in the name.


**TG:** sup

**GA:** Hello There.

**TG:** hi

**GA:** Strider Am I Right?

**TG:** yup

**GA:** How Are You Mr. Strider?

**TG:** yes mam

**GA:** How Are You?

**TG:** I'm great

**GA:** That Is Good To Hear.

**TG:** are you good

**GA:** I Am Quite Alright, Thank You For Asking.

**TG:** how are you and rose

**GA:** -Blushes a light Jade- How Did You Know?

**TG:** i just had a feeling

**GA:** How Are You And John?

**GA:** -She smirks-

**TG:** *pauses, face starting to go red*

**TG:** great

**TG:** amazing

**TG:** perfect

**GA:** -Giggles- That Is Swell To Hear.

**TG:** yeah

**TG:** swell

**GA:** Also Me And Rose Are Perfect As Well.

**GA:** So Besides That How Is Everything Else?

**TG:** great

**GA:** That Is Good, How Was Well As Humans Call It Your "Christmas".

**TG:** bro is being a shit

**TG:** awesome

**GA:** How Is Your Bro Being A Shit?

**GA:** Pardon My Language.

**TG:** smuppets

**TG:** bro decided to stick a smuppet

**TG:** in a box

**GA:** Dave, Might I Ask What Is Wrong With Him Putting It In A Box?

**TG:** putting it in a box is nice

**TG:** but he gave me a smuppet

**TG:** and a new turntable

**TG:** smuppets are fucking weird

**GA:** I Wonder What Made You "Scared" Of Them, At Least Rose Told Me You Were.

**GA:** -Just Stares-

**TG:** imagine a puppet with a penis for a nose and a butt

**TG:** thats red

**TG:** or any color

**GA:** -Thinks about it- Erm...

**GA:** Wow.

**TG:** just

**TG:** fucking creepy

**GA:** I Actually Agree With You.

**GA:** Wow, Your "Bro" Likes Those?

**TG:** yup

**TG:** he makes them

**GA:** Wow, Must Suck For You.

**TG:** and spreads them around the apartment

**TG:** one day

**GA:** Hm?

**TG:** and smuppets and swords

**TG:** and i opened the attic and just hundreds of smuppets

**GA:** Poor You. I Wonder How John Feels About That, I Mean Because He Is A "Prankster".

**GA:** I Bet He Does A Lot Of Pranks On You.

**TG:** yup

**GA:** Poor Little Dave.

**TG:** poor poor me

**TG:** geet

**TG:** shit

**GA:** Well When You Described It, It Made Much More Sense In What Was Said They Could Be Used For. -She giggles-

**TG** wait

**TG:** what

**TG:** no

**GA:** Ops. -Puts hand over mouth- You Heard That?

**GA:** Opps*

**TG:** yes

**TG:** just

**GA:** -Giggles nervously- Just Ignore That.

**TG:** i dont think i can ever forget that

**GA:** Well.

**GA:** Sense You Heard It And All, It Is Kinda True.

**TG:** yeah

**TG:** but

**GA:** But What?

**TG:** its

**TG:** just

**TG:** ew

**TG:** eeeww

**GA:** She Said That You Do It To John. -She covers her face with a book-

**GA:** Not Yourself.

**TG:** what

**GA:** If That Is What You Are Thinking.

**TG:** rose said what

**GA:** Never Mind.

**GA:** -Keeps hidden-

**GA:** -Then Whispers it- She Said That You Do It To John

**TG:** im going to kill rose

**TG:** what did you and rose do for christmas

**GA:** No, I Won't Let You Hurt My Matesprite, Also What Is Wrong With That? We All Have Our Fetishes, And That Just Happens To Be Yours.

**GA:** -Giggles nervously-

**TG:** oh

**GA:** Oh What?

**GA:** Don't Tell Me.

**TG:** why are you giggling maryam

**GA:** I Don't Know, But Also Is That Really? Wait, No , Never Mind I Don't Want To Know.

**TG:** dont want to know what

**GA:** -Stares at Dave-

**TG:** *stares back*

**GA:** -Then Whispers- Is That Really Your Fetish? I Would Have Thought It Was Your "Bro's"

**TG:** *blushes*

**TG:** no

**TG:** no

**GA:** That Is Not What Your Face Says, I'll just Ask John.

**TG:** no

**TG:** don't ask john

**TG:** he will

**GA:** Die Of Embarrassment?

**TG:** he will tell you things you don't wanna know

**TG:** he has no shame

**TG:** none

**GA:** Only When Rose Brought Up The Fact That He Was A Cat, He Left So Fast With A Red Face.

**GA:** Which I Don't Get What Is Wrong With Being Called A "Cat"/

**TG:** that happened to him

**GA:** Yes.

**GA:** Rose Told Me To Record It.

**GA:** If You Want To See.

**TG:** yes

**GA:** -Looks for the tape, than hands it to you-

**GA:** -Giggles-

**TG:** the only time I've sde

**GA:** Hm? Sde?

**TG:** seen his face that red was

**TG:** no

**TG:** not telling yo t

**TG:** you that

**TG:** *nervously fixes glasses*

**TG:** uh

**GA:** -Keeps staring-

**Stranger:** *stares back*

**GA:** I Will Show You A Video Of Dirk's Most Embarrassing Moment.

**TG:** dirk

**TG:** most embarrassing moment

**TG:** how

**GA:** Or Karkat's Or Gamzee's, Also Let's Say Rose Knows Everything.

**GA:** -Stares at Dave-

**TG:** alright

**GA:** Mhm.

**TG:** *stares back*

**TG:** i wanna see them all

**GA:** Come On Aren't You Supposed To Be The "Coolkid'?

**GA:** Also I Will Gladly Show You.

**GA:** Karkat's Is Suprising.

**GA:** Surprising*

**GA:** I Can Show You Even Jade's And Jake's And Etc...

**TG:** how do you have all of this

**GA:** As I Said Rose Knows And Sees Everything, I Know Because I Am Everywhere She Is.

**TG:** hey

**GA:** Hm?

**TG:** I know you and rose have been dating

**TG:** but

**GA:** But?

**TG:** if you guys wanna marry

**TG:** like

**TG:** official

**GA:** Just Spit It Out.

**TG:** i approve

**GA:** We Also Approve You And John, You Changed The Subject Strider.

**TG:** just wanted to say something

**GA:** Yes?

**TG:** didn't change the subject

**TG:** not at all

**GA:** Stares intently at Dave-

**GA:** -*

**GA:** Intensely*

**TG:** so

**GA:** When Was It That You Saw John That Red?

**TG:** *turns red*

**GA:** -Grabs The Videos-

**TG:** nothing

**GA:** They Are Waiting Dave.

**GA:** -Puts them up- Okay Then.

**TG:** wait

**GA:** Hm?

**TG:** I was gonna watch those

**GA:** So Are You Gonna Be A "Coolkid" And Spill?

**TG:** no

**TG:** ill be cool

**TG:** but not talking

**GA:** Here Is Another Question, What Does A Cat Mean Human Wise. Rose Didn't Tell Me?

**GA:** Tell Me That And I'll Maybe Give Them To You.

**TG:** i dont think you wanna knoe

**TG:** know

**TG:** ask dirk

**GA:** Tell Me, Because Everyone Asks Me What Buckets Mean, And That Is Embarrassing As Heck.

**GA:** I Can't Talk To Dirk.

**TG:** it

**GA:** It?

**TG:** means

**TG:** well

**GA:** Well?

**TG:** theres two definitions

**TG:** there's a cat

**TG:** like the animal

**GA:** -Waves The One Of The Videos In Front Of His face-

**TG:** and

**GA:** Keep Going.

**TG:** oh my god this is so weird

**GA:** So Is Talking About Buckets.

**GA:** So Keep Going.

**TG:** are you sure

**GA:** Yes,

**GA:** For The Sake Of These Embarrassing Videos.

**TG:** well

**GA:** Well? -Holds a Video to his face-

**GA:** Come On Dave.

**GA:** You Can Do It.

**Stranger:** female

**GA:** Oh, As In What I've Seen In A Video Jake And I Received From Dirk. That Means "Uke" Right? -Gives him the videos-

**TG:** *grabs the videos*

**TG:** I guess

**TG:** yup

**GA:** Hm? In Other Words The Receiver? -She giggles-

**GA:** Also That Wasn't So Hard Now Was It?

**TG:** *face turns red*

**TG:** uh

**TG:** yeah

**GA:** Now I Understand Every Joke Rose Has Ever Said. -Giggles-

**TG:** *face turns redd

**TG:** *face turns more red, Dave fiddles with his glasses*

**GA:** -Puts hand over mouth to quiet down the laughter-

**GA:** Oh My Goodness Rose.

**TG:** *puts hand on face*

**GA:** -Laughs- Sorry.

**TG:** how about we talk about you and rose

**TG:** hm

**GA:** Only If You Knew. I Also Understand Why Jake Would Get Red And Dirk Would Laugh to.

**GA:** Also Hm?

**GA:** Strider She Is Proud About Us.

**GA:** Dirk And Jake Knew The Whole Time And Wouldn't Tell Me How Rude. -She mumbles-

**GA:** -Pokes Dave-

**GA:** You Alright?

**TG:** *jumps*

**TG:** im

**TG:** great

**GA:** Are You Sure?

**TG:** just

**TG:** kinda

**GA:** Kinda What?

**TG:** I'm fine

**TG:** uh

**GA:** Yes?

**TG:** i gotta go


End file.
